UnderWorld
by SandieBrody
Summary: If you have Animal features and SuperPowers then you belong to the Underworld were you fight evil. This is my first Fanfic so plxs R&R. xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Getting to know you

**Underworld Wear Mythical Creatures Exist**

**Basically normal people are born with Animal features which they hide from prying eyes. They mostly have power like SuperSpeed, Claws and Canine teeth. Some are gifted with other powers such as Psychic abilities.**

**Team Leader: Skyla - Big Cat - SuperSpeed**

**Second-in-Command: Cruise - Wolf - SuperStrength**

**Tech Guy: Bonjo - Gorilla - Intelligence**

**Healer: Eclipse (Nickname: Ellie) - Cobra - Venom**

**Psychic: Apocalypse (Nickname: Collie) - Animal Whisperer - Teleportaion**

-)(-

SWISH!

SNAP!

CRACK!

Two quick figures whip quickly through a dense forest trying to catch a blundering monster wearing rags.

"Cruise, it's heading toward you, I'm on your tail!" Called Skyla through her earpiece, she was following him as there was too many tree to dodge, she let Cruise use his SuperStrength to break them down.

"Gotcha!" He replied, and swiftly retracting his beautifully sharp claws. Unlike Skyla, he was a wolf and he had short and sharp claws, she had long and pointed claws.

"I've got visual, you know what you've got to do, I'll make a distraction" She said quickly before her claws retracted and her teeth grew.

"Lets do this thing!" Came a gruff reply, she understood Cruise's teeth had also done the same. It was quite hard at first to speak with long teeth but as you grew older you got the hang of it.

The monster they were after was a ZombKey, an armed mutant monkey but harmless when alone the ZombKeys only used their weapons when attacking in large groups, this one was alone and probably an outcast, very common.

"Hey you, ugly I'm over here!" Skyla shouted and used her SuperSpeed to disappear before the ZombKey began followed her. "Now Cruise!" She hissed in her Feline way before jumping in the nearby tree. Out of nowhere came a figure behind the ZombKey and whipped his claws round the back of the ZombKeys neck, it instantly fell to the floor.

"Man, these things are getting harder to catch this one must be the fifth one we've caught this week." Complained Cruise.

"Shut up whinnying and help me carry this ZombKey to base" hissed Skyla, jumping down the tree.

-)(-

Back at base Bonjo, the teams technical genius, had been monitoring Skyla and Cruises latest mission. As soon as they had completed it he got up from his chair and walked out of his work station and stood on the balcony looking down on the rest of the base. "Hey guys, Skyla and Cruise are coming back with a ZombKey, get a ContainMent Vault ready and people remember these mutants are getting stronger so be careful!" As soon as he announced this, many AniPeople were shocked back in work and began hurrying around ready for their latest arrival.

Skyla and Cruise entered there base with a steel container with banging noise coming from it. "Bonjo, Bonjo BONJO!" Called Skyla "Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, bring him in to CMV 567." came Bonjo voice down the corridor. They found CMV 567 and went through the usual routine of pushing the unwilling ZombKey in the steel room, ready to interrogate it for information. Once Cruise swiftly closed the door a soft voice spoke behind them. "Well I see you caught another ZombKey!" came a the voice. Skyla and Cruise quickly retracted their claws and teeth within a fraction of a second. It was only Apocalypse or better known as Collie. She wasn't like the rest of them Collie didn't have a animal gene in her, Collie was known as a Psychic and could teleport.

"Don't scare us like that, we were trained to attack when surprised or did you forget?" Growled Cruise forcing his weapons away.

"I'm sorry but I came with great news, I've just been told by the Boss that I passed my field test!" Collie screamed with delight, jumping on the spot. "I'm joining your team!"

"That's great, but with who, I mean you know the rule every field agent has to have a partner?" Wondered Skyla.

"My twin Ellie." She answered.

"Oh you mean Eclipse I never knew she was your sister?" Cruise said confused.

"Well she is and I'm so delighted, I can finally get in the field and use my powers to fight ZombKeys!" Collie explained throwing random punches. "Well I had better go and tell her!" She exclaimed and then teleported quickly to tell her sister the good news.

"Well finally our partnership is expanding into a team, glad our boss thought good of us!" Cruise said while hi-fing Skyla.

Just then the alarms sounded, "Code Red!" Came a metallic voice, that meant one thing a huge ZombKey attack!

-)(-


	2. The Awakening

** Underworld Wear Mythical Creatures Exist**

**Chapter 2**

**Basically normal people are born with Animal features which they hide from prying eyes. They mostly have power like SuperSpeed, Claws and Canine teeth. Some are gifted with other powers such as Psychic abilities.**

**Team Leader: Skyla - Big Cat - SuperSpeed**

**Second-in-Command: Cruise - Wolf - SuperStrength**

**Tech Guy: Bonjo - Gorilla - Intelligence**

**Healer: Eclipse (Nickname: Ellie) - Cobra - Venom**

**Psychic: Apocalypse (Nickname: Collie) - Animal Whisperer - Teleportaion**

-)(-

_Just then the alarms sounded, "Code Red!" Came a metallic voice, that meant one thing a huge ZombKey attack!  
_

-)(-

Everybody in the base rushed to their desks and began typing away frantically to see what this attack was and where it was. Bonjo rounded up the Skyla and Cruise, "Right you two you had better get kitted out and then once we find this attack you can go straight away!"

"Hey guys, sorry were late I had to find Ellie, whats the situation?" Came Collies voice behind Bonjo, he jumped with fright.

"Excuse me, who are you?" He asked confused.

"Oh sorry, we haven't been introduced yet!" Collie said with a warmly offering of her hand. Bonjo accepted with confusion.

"I'm Collie, the Psychic was you not told." She explained. "I can teleport, and I can do basic animal mind control, by the way my sister is behind you." Collie explained.

"Hi, I'm Ellie" Came another voice behind Bonjo causing him to jump and land his bottom on the floor. "Sorry did I scare, I have effect on some AniPeople they know I have the animal Cobra, they realize I have two sharp front teeth!"

"Yes well lets focus on your latest mission, alright!"

Someone down the corridor shouted out the address of the attack! "Summer-field Road, Greengage!"

"Go, Go GO!" Shouted Bonjo. Then turning around to look at his computers. He was watching the CCTV of the car park.

With that they all ran out of Bonjo's room and they rushed through the corridors with everyone leaping out of there way.

-)(-

When the team arrived at the address, all was quiet. "This is unusually quiet, let's go in and see whats going on..." But before Cruise could carry on an explosion blew up an entire house further down the road. "OK what I said before I take that back, they must have lured us here, be careful there could be more explosions!" They all readied themselves, they stood in a circle so they had a 360 degree visual. "I've got three ZombKeys coming in my direction!" Called Collie

"I've got four!" Called Skyla.

"OMG there everywhere!" Panicked Ellie.

Suddenly a black mist falls on them and they all became blind. "Hold hands, we can't lose each other!" Explained Skyla. Grabbing Collie and Ellie's hands but couldn't find Cruise's she felt around for him and she came frantic. The ZombKeys had obviously blinded them to confuse there senses. Collie tried to scare the ZombKeys using her UltraSound Psychic power but she couldn't as the mist was getting into her lungs and making her cough.

"Cruise!" Called Skyla.

But then...

"Arggghhh!" Came a blood hurling scream.

"Cruise!" Screamed Skyla. Turning around she couldn't see anything. Shapes were running in all direction confusing Skyla's senses. "CRUISE!"

But he was gone... When the mist cleared, the three girls stood still blinking. All the ZombKey had gone but why did they just take Cruise.

Was it random or was he the intended target?...

**I'm surprising myself how quickly I can write these stories. It'll be interesting to see how quickly I'll be when school starts again! LOL I'll try to add new chapters as quickly as I can.**

**Plxs R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. The Secret

**Underworld Wear Mythical Creatures Exist**

**Chapter 3**

**Basically normal people are born with Animal features which they hide from prying eyes. They mostly have power like SuperSpeed, Claws and Canine teeth. Some are gifted with other powers such as Psychic abilities.**

**Team Leader: Skyla - Big Cat - SuperSpeed**

**Second-in-Command: Cruise - Wolf - SuperStrength**

**Tech Guy: Bonjo - Gorilla - Intelligence**

**Healer: Eclipse (Nickname: Ellie) - Cobra - Venom**

**Psychic: Apocalypse (Nickname: Collie) - Animal Whisperer - Teleportaion**

_**-)(-**_

_"Cruise!" Screamed Skyla. Turning around she couldn't see anything. Shapes were running in all direction confusing Skyla's senses. "CRUISE!"_

_But he was gone... When the mist cleared, the three girls stood still blinking. All the ZombKey had gone but why did they just take Cruise._

_Was it random or was he the intended target?..._

_-)(-_

As soon as the mist had cleared, Skyla called Bonjo on her communicator and told him the situation. She was scared and turned around to see Collie starting to cry and her sister comforting her.

"I'm sorry Skyla but the alarms stopped less than five minutes ago, must have been a fake attack." He explained.

"No, NO It wasn't because... cause..." She stuttered.

"What is it, Skyla what the hell is it?" He replied.

"It's Cruise, he gone they took him, I don't know if he was the target."

"I'm sorry, but since there is not more attack you will have to come back to base." Explained Bonjo.

"OK be back in five!" And she shut her communicator off.

She signaled to the twins and they jumped in the truck. When they arrived back at base, most AniPeople had gone home after the latest mission failure. Skyla wasn't in the mood for anybody yet. She stormed in the Bosses office with such force the door flung off it's hinges and Skyla flew straight for the Boss. She was on the brink of letting her claws grow fully under his neck.

"I have GOT to save HIM, WE need TO storm their NEST and Save HIM!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry Skyla, I can't let you do that, we don't even know where they've taken him." He explained trying to calm her down, but her being the Big Cat Field Agent of UnderWorld it was very difficult. "Please, I don't think it would be a very good idea having those in my face." He gently took her shaking claws away from his neck.

"I just want to go and get him back." She exclaimed crossly.

"You don't think he's not going to be alright I mean... Oh I don't think he's told you."

"What... WHAT HASN'T HE TOLD ME!" She shrieked back.

"Calm down nobody needed to know, it would have panicked everyone working here else."

"I'm not getting you, are you telling me he's dangerous, I've only known Cruise for nine months." Skyla said calming down, knowing she was going to find out something she hasn't known about Cruise.

"Look, have you heard about a RageAnimal?" He asked.

"Yes, there AniPeople who have sudden attacks of stronger animals they posses." She explained subconsciously. "Oh my God, Cruise is one of those!" She carried on in shock!

"Yes I didn't think about how dangerous he was until now, maybe we could ask for some help, I mean what would happen if he turn he wouldn't even know who you were." The Boss explained.

"But who could we asked for help?" Questioned Skyla.

"We need some humans who handle creatures on a daily basis, we need the Primeval Team!" He said proudly.

**I understand people are getting confused why my story has nothing to do with Primeval but I can assure you I am getting to that, I have decided to do a cross-over.**

**Thankyou Jojo for reviewing my work!xXx**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	4. The Climax

**Underworld Wear Mythical Creatures Exist**

**Chapter 4**

**Basically normal people are born with Animal features which they hide from prying eyes. They mostly have power like SuperSpeed, Claws and Canine teeth. Some are gifted with other powers such as Psychic abilities.**

**Team Leader: Skyla - Big Cat - SuperSpeed**

**Second-in-Command: Cruise - Wolf - SuperStrength**

**Tech Guy: Bonjo - Gorilla - Intelligence**

**Healer: Eclipse (Nickname: Ellie) - Cobra - Venom**

**Psychic: Apocalypse (Nickname: Collie) - Animal Whisperer - Teleportaion**

**-)(-**

_"But who could we asked for help?" Questioned Skyla._

_"We need some humans who handle creatures on a daily basis, we need the Primeval Team!" He said proudly._

-)(-

"I've just got off the phone to the ARC. There coming as soon as possible." Explained the Boss.

"Right meanwhile I'll track to see if I can find were they have taken Cruise." Said Skyla, then dashing of to see Bonjo.

Meanwhile, in the tree tops somewhere. A cage hangs in the middle.

"Argh, my head it's hurts like hell!" Came a moaning voice. "What the.. were am I?" Questioned Cruise.

"You AniPerson got one of my people!" Came a stiff voice. "You will get punish for you have done, you have taken to many of my people!"

"Just let me go and we can make a agreement!"

"I can't do that because you, or more importantly I need your RageAnimal!" He snarled back!

Back at Base.

"Skyla, this is Captain Becker he'll be assisting you on finding Cruise!" Explained the Boss.

"Ok I'm guessing you are from the ARC." She asked Becker.

"Yes, I have the honor of being near creatures and other mythical things." He replied.

"Anyway we have a lead on finding Cruise. We have tracked a single ZombKey to a huge nest." She explained.

"Ok then lets go and bust some monkeys!" Becker said while loading his EMD on his shoulder.

"Hold we need the rest of the team." Skyla exclaimed.

"You don't need to worry I took the liberty of collecting them while you and Mister Becker were have a one-to-one." Came Bonjo's squeaky voice.

"Satellite footage confirms that there is a group of ZombKeys living in a deserted part of a forest near here." Bonjo carried on.

"Great so we know were he maybe so now we need a plan of attack." Skyla asked.

"I can take down any unwanted Zombiey Monkey things." Becker inputted.

"I can put a protection barrier around to stop them calling for back-up." Collie inputted.

"and I will stay here and help in anyway I can." Bonjo inputted.

"Ok everyone knows what they are doing, lets go and get Cruise!" Skyla exclaimed punching the air in excitement.

**My story is getting to the actiony part now so enjoy!**

**xXxSandiBrodyxXx**


	5. Becker

**Underworld Wear Mythical Creatures Exist**

**Chapter 5**

**Basically normal people are born with Animal features which they hide from prying eyes. They mostly have power like SuperSpeed, Claws and Canine teeth. Some are gifted with other powers such as Psychic abilities.**

**Team Leader: Skyla - Big Cat - SuperSpeed**

**Second-in-Command: Cruise - Wolf - SuperStrength**

**Tech Guy: Bonjo - Gorilla - Intelligence**

**Healer: Eclipse (Nickname: Ellie) - Cobra - Venom**

**Psychic: Apocalypse (Nickname: Collie) - Animal Whisperer - Teleportaion**

**-)(-**

_"Ok everyone knows what they are doing, lets go and get Cruise!" Skyla exclaimed punching the air in excitement._

_-)(-_

Deep in the forest hidden from human salvation, the ZombKeys lived on with no knowledge of what was going on around them. A faint pink shimmering light flew over them but no-one even knew. For a few moments, the whole forest went silent then...

*Poof*

*Poof*

*Poof*

Becker ran through the middle of the now alert colony of the ZombKeys, they began to chase him so he decided to run around the corner and hid behind the next big tree trunk. The attacking ZombKeys were now out of there hiding place so Ellie jumped down from the tree where Becker was hiding and she bared her fangs at them using her Poisonous Gas to incapacitate them, she stood over them and smirked as in the corner of her eye she saw a ZombKey stand up holding his head like it hurt and looking up at Ellie ready to throw a punch, she jumped and swung her leg round and hit it square on the nose. Becker came out of his hiding place and when he saw what she had done he was impressed.

Meanwhile while they had all the ZombKey soldiers busy, Skyla sneaked around and used her SuperSpeed to get up the tree and jump over to where Cruise was being held. "Skyla you came for me." He said wheezing and pushing his arm through the bamboo cage.

"Of course, I would never leave you but before anything we need to get you out." She replied looking for a way to get Cruise out. "Skyla behind you!" Shouted Cruise. Skyla stood up and sensed where the ZombKey was and held her arm at a 90 degree angle and twisted her arm around to grab the ZombKey by the fur on it's neck and she flipped it over her shoulder. It landed in front of her and she retracted her claws under it's neck, "Get him out of there or you die." She hissed under her breath. It decided to obey her in complete fear. Cruise ran out and leaped out Skyla hugging her. "Come on Collie can't keep the UltraSound Psychic power going for long" She said quickly yanking Cruise with her and she began to run.

When they were on the ground they ran towards the more dense part of the forest, as they got closer they were joined by Becker and Ellie. When they reached the edge of the ZombKey camp they were still running and Becker looked behind his shoulder and saw a mob of ZombKeys chasing after them. Poor Becker couldn't keep up with the super enhanced animal people, so Ellie stopped and grabbed Becker by the scruff of his neck and threw him on her back.

Cruise took the lead by taking down the tree like he did the day before so the rest of the group could follow. Skyla was right behind him and called to Collie, Ellie and Becker on her communicator, "Where the hell are you guys, do you realize we are being followed, so don't make me turn around to get you." She said sarcastically.

**Collie-"I'm in the trees, you know like you taught me to do when I was in danger anyway, there aren't that many ZombKeys after me up here. I'm sure I remember seeing Ellie on the ground, her sneaky, sliding ways means she can weave around these trees very easily." She returned with a little sarcasm in her voice.**

_Ellie-"I can literally smell the breath of these ZombKeys behind us!"_

Skyla-"What's going on Ellie and why did you say us?"

_Ellie-"I'm sorry I should have said earlier, I'm carrying a six foot military trained dinosaur catcher on my back!"_

**Collie-"Ah Ha I bet he's enjoying that!"**

_**Becker-"I can still hear you, you know!" He laughed in return.**_

Skyla-"Anyway were are split up now which is probably what they wanted, everyone head east and try to get in the trees, I wouldn't recommend it to you though Ellie." She said trying to stifle a giggle.

_Ellie-"Oh Ha Ha very funny Skyla and copy that, east!"_

They all changed there direction of where they were running, this confused the ZombKeys and they began to trip over each other. Ellie looked behind her and saw there were no ZombKeys behind her she smiled.

But then she had a pain hit her hard in her leg, she went forwards doing a 360 degree flip in the air and landing on her side but there was one thing she had forgotten... She had been carrying Becker on her back, what had happened to him and was he alright?... Dun Dun Dun!

**I will soon get a 1,000 word chapter! I love doing cliffhangers!**

**Plxs R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	6. Blitzen

**Underworld Wear Mythical Creatures Exist**

**Chapter 6**

**Basically normal people are born with Animal features which they hide from prying eyes. They mostly have power like SuperSpeed, Claws and Canine teeth. Some are gifted with other powers such as Psychic abilities.**

**Team Leader: Skyla - Big Cat - SuperSpeed**

**Second-in-Command: Cruise - Wolf - SuperStrength**

**Tech Guy: Bonjo - Gorilla - Intelligence**

**Healer: Eclipse (Nickname: Ellie) - Cobra - Venom**

**Psychic: Apocalypse (Nickname: Collie) - Animal Whisperer - Teleportaion**

**Fighter: Ex4BlitzFlameDez1 (Nickname: Blitzen) - Sabre Tooth - Elements**

**-)(-**

_They all changed there direction of where they were running, this confused the ZombKeys and they began to trip over each other. Ellie looked behind her and saw there were no ZombKeys behind her she smiled._

_But then she had a pain hit her hard in her leg, she went forwards doing a 360 degree flip in the air and landing on her side but there was one thing she had forgotten... She had been carrying Becker on her back, what had happened to him and was he alright?... Dun Dun Dun!_

_-)(-_

Ellie lay quiet for many moments the forest had turned silent, she couldn't hear the rest of the team her communicator must have fallen out, she tried to compute what had just happened.

"Becker?" Ellie quietly shouted . No answer, she twisted her head around slowly. Becker was out cold and his head had a massive bruise, she didn't realize it but she was half laying on him and kinda crushing him with her weight. Ellie thought how cosy they were.

Ellie then suddenly realized someone was watching them through the trees, she slowly stood up and faced towards the trees, "I know your there, come out with your claws extended!" She hissed through her fangs and sharpening her keratin claws.

A shadow appeared and came forwards. "I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you or your friend but the ZombKeys made me!" The shadow then came into the light and Ellie saw her tall, black hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm Blitzen, the Sabre Tooth." She fully retracted her metal claws and extra long teeth, they grew longer than her chin and sharper than normal AniPeople's. "And I was sent to finish the job!" She hissed back. Ellie could hear ZombKeys coming from all directions, "But instead I've changed my mind, they tortured me so I could be their strongest weapon, but I hated it and now I'm getting my revenge!" She explained before turning around to face the oncoming army of ZombKeys.

The chief ZombKey appeared and growled slowly, "Well done, Ex4BlitzFlameDez1 you have shown we haven't wasted 12 years of training you, take these two and er... high string them or something..." He said without looking and with no care.

"No" Blitzen said quietly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" The chief said suddenly paying attention.

"I said no!" She screamed and turned to look at him, her eyes turned red and fire rose under her. She turned around with so much force she created a tornado of red, Ellie grabbed the first thing to pass her which was a tree branch and she grabbed Becker with her other hand and hung on for dear life.

In a few minutes it was over and Ellie sat up very dazed, Becker sat up next to her but quickly laid back down, confused.

"Hee Hee, you look bad." Came Blitzen's voice.

"Ow my head!" Moaned Becker. Ellie thought she would have all the moaning and groaning all the way home so she came up with a quick solution... she nipped him round the back of the neck to knock him out, it was for the best. Blitzen gently handled the now sleeping Becker and together they manged to get out of the dense forest. It took a awhile but they eventually made it under ground where the rest of the team were waiting anxiously.

They quickly patched them up and met up in Bonjo's station.

"So your Blitzen, we need to know more about you if we can trust you?" Explained Bonjo.

"Well you know it's not every day you meet an enemy who's lived with crazed mutants all her life, yet saved your team members life, Ha Ha... !" She said laughing. Everybody stopped and stared at her as if she was crazy.

"So your like us...?" Questioned Cruise.

"Yes of course..." She spat out and as soon as she said so everyone went "Oh!" And welcomed her to the team.

-)(-

**A nice ending so far, I'm wondering if to end this story or not, shall I start a Clintasha story?**

**Anyway my updates are getting slower... I know but school soon so...**

**Thankyou may follower for reading my stories! Plxs carry on R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxxx**


End file.
